Word Search Oneshots
by Bucketswag
Summary: Oneshots based on word-search lists, to be updated at my leisure.


A/N: Yes, I know I should be working on my other fic. Calm your tits. I was in the car and high on caffeine and a brilliant idea came to my head. I had been playing a wordsearch and I decided to use the words to make a oneshot! The words used were international,century, clear, faith, former, god, hope, once, perhaps, race, science, serious, single, spirit, system, university, walked, water, and year. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.<p>

What felt like a century to you had only been a year. You are John Egbert and you have

just spent a year out of country for an international study. Being a science major at university definitely had its perks. But it also had it's downfalls.

For instance, the photos stashed in the carry-on bag next to you, there to remind you

that you are not single. No, in fact, you had possibly the best boyfriend of nearly 6 years ever. And you

definitely had the coolest boyfriend ever. Yes, you are indeed a homosexual and you are in a relationship with Dave Strider. Who you have only had contact through snail-mail with for the year that you were away.

You sent letters two to three times a week, every week. You would tell him how much you

missed him and how much you hated the course system that stopped you from being with him or at least getting online to talk to him. You only received a letter once in return from him, the entire time you were gone, asking you how you were and asking if you were planning on sending him any letters. This confused you greatly, due to the shear amount of letters you had sent. Perhaps they had been lost in the mail? You don't know, but you really hope that the last one got through to tell him when you would be home to see him.

Currently, you are clutching said letter close to you as the plane began to land. You take a drink of water out of your water bottle to try and get rid of the dry feeling in your mouth. You are worried about whether he'll be there or not. You're also worried about things that might have happened while you were gone. You did have faith in Dave, but you still fear, especially with the way the club bunnies throw themselves at him when he DJs on weekends to help pay for living expenses and to work off some of the debt he had been accumulating through his physics major. It may sound corny, but you knew you would have felt it in your spirit if he had done something. You hoped that feeling was right.

Soon the isles began to clear as passengers disembarked. You make sure you've cleared anything of yours out of your former seat. You exited the plane and walked through the gate nervously. You do not see a single familiar face in the crowd. Your heart sinks and you make your way to baggage claim to retrieve your suitcases. After you find them you start towards the door to try and find a cab to take you back to your apartment. And you really hope to God that Dave is there.

As you make your way through a crowd of people you see something that makes your heart race. Waiting by the door is Dave, looking around with a sign marked "Egderp". You proceed to drop your suitcase and carry-on to sprint over to him and give him the biggest hug. You relish in the way it feels as he gets over his surprise at your sudden appearance and warps his arms around you to pull you close to him. Everything else is forgotten as he pulls you into a kiss. This single act erases all of the fear you've had over the last eleven months.

"Welcome back." He murmurs as the two of you break apart from the kiss. He smiles at you, a genuine smile that makes your heart flutter.

"I missed you." You tell him.

"I know," he says, "I've been a bit of a fucking wreck for the past couple months. I guess when you're an Egbert addict it happens when you don't get enough. But yesterday I woke up to someone knocking on the door. It was the mailman. He told me there were 167 letters addressed to me. They'd all been postmarked from around the whole damn world, trying to find their way here. I had been wondering where the hell all of the letters you promised me were. So I sat there and read every single one of them. Hell, I even called in sick to work so that I could get through them all. Bit obsessive,

eh Egbert.  
>Anyways, I got through all of them sometime early this morning and found the one about how you would be back today. So I got my ass together and got over here. Woulda met you at the gate but shitty swords kept appearing and they wouldn't let me through. But I'm here now. And dammit John, all of those letters reminded me exactly why I love you. And, I'd kind of been planning this a while, but after that there was no way I couldn't not do this. I couldn't not make this happen bro."<p>

You watch in awe as he clears his throat, "Hey people, I need you to be a witness to the

shit that's about to happen."

Everyone's attention is suddenly turned from the random bags in the middle of the area to you and him. You watch as he sinks to his knee and fumbles around in his pocket for a moment, only to pull out a small velvet box, "John Egbert, I know you're probably tired as fuck from being away so long,

but this is really important shit. I guess what I'm tryin' to get around to askin' is if you'll marry me."

Your mouth hangs open in shock. You were not expecting this at all. Tears come to your eyes and you smile widely,"Of course I will Dave."

The room explodes in applause as he slides a ring onto your finger. He rises up and kisses you, and you kiss back with and try to convey to him all of the joy you are feeling. He must feel it because you can feel his happiness behind his normal cool facade. When you break apart he helps you re-claim your bags (security was poking around in it because of "possible bombs") and you return home, with him, where you, and your heart belongs.


End file.
